Love between friends
by jstrange
Summary: I don't have much of a story so far, but it is going to be a romance between Ron and Hermione. I'm starting off a bit slowly so bare with me. Please R


DISCLAIMER: I do not own most of the characters that will be mentioned in this story. I might conjure up a few of my own if I feel the need to, but most of the characters belong to J.k. Rowling and her associates. The song that is mentioned in this chapter is Billy Joel's so I do not own that either.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, her long wavy brown hair surrounding her face and falling over her eyes making everything quite hard to see. She gently pinned it back with a loose hair tie she had dangling from her wrist and glanced back towards her potions homework. "This is so pointless," she thought aloud, "I don't understand why Snape gives me so much homework when I already know all this stuff." She took her hand and forcefully pushed her books off of her lap and onto the floor. Ron Weasley- one of her best friends looked over towards her and then quickly looked away. Her pink lips fell into an easygoing grin at the thought of him noticing her; just glancing at her direction for a second made butterflies flutter in her stomach. Naturally, everyone thought they should be together- everyone except Padma Patil and Viktor Krum that is. Hermione was dating Viktor, who went to Durmstrang and Ron had been dating Padma ever since the Yule Ball of last year. Even though the night went horribly she fell for him and asked him out the next week. Hermione continued staring at Ron until he noticed her eyes locked on him. He smiled slightly but then got up and walked away. Hermione frowned. "He's still mad at me from this morning." she thought.  
  
Ron and Hermione had a little quarrel while eating breakfast. Hermione was sitting next to Ginny Weasley-Ron's little sister and one of Hermione's best friends and was chatting up a storm about Viktor. "He hasn't sent me a letter in over 3 weeks now Ginny!" She stated "That's very unlike him!" Ginny smiled uncomfortably, glanced at Ron and then replied "Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure he's just um.busy with um quidditch and stuff!" Hermione gave her an awkward stare, she knew something was up but decided not to question her, because she also knew Ginny was covering for someone. That someone happened to be Ron. She turned towards Ron and questioned him "What is she talking about Ronald Weasley? You know something about Viktor not sending me a letter or replying to any of my letters, don't you?" Ron shifted in his seat and glared at her "How dare you accuse me Hermione, Just because your lover boy has better things to do then write you all the time doesn't mean I have anything to do with it. Maybe he found another girlfriend closer to his age." Hermione's eyes flared with anger and she stood up and before walking away muttered "Ron, I know you know something and I intend to find out what!"  
  
Ever since that little episode Ron and Hermione were on non-speaking terms. Just by looking at either one of them you could tell they were truly upset about this but none of them would back down and just apologize.  
  
Hermione glanced down at her watch. "Whoa, it's 12:00 already!" she exclaimed to herself. Everyone had departed from the common room and headed towards his or her dormitory already, so Hermione was left alone. She took a quick glimpse at her books on the floor and groaned as she reached down for them. "Just one more paragraph, then I'm finished and can head to my dorm for some sleep." she thought. She caught herself dozing off at random intervals and was getting more and more restless by the second. She grabbed a small radio off of a table and tuned it to one of her favourite muggle stations. The song that was playing was called "Uptown Girl", one of Hermione's favourite songs. It was the kind of song that has a funky beat and you just have to get up and dance to, and that's precisely what she did. She began to dance around the vacant room singing the lyrics to the song "Up town girl.She's been living in her uptown world!" About a minute into the song she heard a quiet giggle. She sat down immediately and asked sharply "Who's there? Show yourself at once" The giggles got louder and Harry and Ron jumped out from behind the staircase to the boy's dormitories. Hermione did not look amused as she watched them lying on the ground having laughter fit. Hermione stared them down "Oh grow up you two, it's not that funny." Ron looked up at her and choked through his giggles. "Yes it is Hermione, You never do anything like what you just did. You're always like "Look at me I'm so uppity and perfect and I look like I have a stick up my arse!" Hermione tried so hard to hold back the tears. She didn't want to show a sign of weakness to her 2 best friends. Although she hated what Ron was talking to her about, it was nice to have him associating with her again. "Whatever Ron, I'm going to bed. I'll finish the last of my homework in my dormitory." Ron felt a bit bad for making fun of her. "Ok, sorry Hermione and sorry about this morning as well, it was all in good fun." She glared at him. "Whatever, Goodnite Ron, Goodnite Harry." As she walked up the stairs she turned and peeked at Ron and Harry who were now prancing around the room imitating her. "Look Ron, I'm Hermione" Harry yelled loudly as he grabbed his wand and began singing into it as if it was a Microphone. "Up town giiiiiiiirrrrrrllllllll!" He sang in the worst sounding singing voice he could conjure up. She stared down at them with a cold evil stare and felt the anger building up inside her. She wanted to tell them to adjust their maturity level but decided she might as well not get into another fight and continued walking towards her dormitory. 


End file.
